Learning to Love
by Forgotten In The End
Summary: DMHG. Over the summer Hermione's parents get murdered. Ever since, she doesn't open up to anyone, always silent and bottled up. Little does she know that there is still someone out there that cares for her.
1. Sudden Changes

**_Learning to Love_**

A/N: Hey hey! This is a new story because I just felt like doing this. I don't really know where this stuff is going but, I'll try to ACTUALLY update it. I might also update my first story seeing as how people are threatening to kill me if I don't...o.0 Ahem. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, settings, and so on. These all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, although I might have some of my own characters incorporated and the plot is mine. ALL MINE! =]

**Chapter 1 – Sudden Changes**  
  
_A piercing scream came from a room on the second floor of a muggle house in London in the depths of the night. Another agonizing shriek rang through the house. A young girl stood at the door of the room, her eyes widened in fear. She winced, as she watched the blood splatter, staining the things around them red. Shutting her eyes as tight as possible as she heard one last painful yell, before it slowly died away. Scared as she may be, she pried her eyes open, looking at the horrifying scene. There, right in front of her, lay a woman clothed in a grey t-shirt and yellow pajama pants and a shirtless man wearing only a pair of blue shorts, bloodstained on the floor.   
  
Goblins.  
  
She could see their lumpy olive skin and their large black eyes, their bony figures and their long stick-like fingers dragging on her parents flesh. Their yellow teeth drenched in blood and their black wire-like hair hung down on their necks. They were poorly clothed, yet they were still menacing. Their ears were pointed and millions of scars covered them. Stitches could be seen everywhere, as well as burn marks. Suddenly, before she could react, she felt their enormous eyes stare at her as they licked their parched lips with their long, thin tongue. She couldn't move, as they circled her. All she could do was stand there, paralyzed. Slowly, they closed in on her. Finally, she screamed with all she could, as if it would save the world. She kept on screaming, screaming for help, screaming for hope, until..._  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a startled 17 year old girl, sitting straight up, her eyes wide in fear still breathing heavily. It had been 2 weeks since the parents of Hermione Granger passed away. Every now and then she would get these horrible nightmares and remember every vivid detail of her parents' death. Hermione slumped back down, sighing, before getting back up and off the bed. Her eyes gazed around the room she was staying in for now. Since her house had been destroyed by goblins, she couldn't stay there. So, she moved out and went to a muggle hotel. Snapping back from reality, she let her eyes gaze at the calendar. All of a sudden, she let out a scream! A scream of panic! TODAY WAS THE DAY SHE WAS GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS! She had totally forgotten about it! Quickly, she began to pack all her robes, books, parchments, ink, and some of her own clothes into the trunk. Also, this year she was made Head Girl. She didn't really wanna do it, but it would mean that she had her own dorm and could be alone at night. Stealthily, she hid a small silver gun in the side of her trunk. Ever since what happened this summer, she was always prepared to protect herself. She was no longer bubbly and always happy, but airy and dreamy. She opened up to no one and would always keep everything bottled up inside. Nothing could be done and she usually kept quiet, not commenting on anything, isolating herself from everyone else feeling that she no longer fitted in.  
  
After finally finishing up, she hopped into the washroom to get ready. Grabbing a brush, she now started brushing her long metallic blue hair that cascaded down her back. During her extra time, she had straightened her hair out and highlighted it all too so it was no longer bushy. She had also gotten several piercings, her eyebrow, her nose, her bottom lip, her tongue, her belly button, and 8 in each ear. From all the sadness in the summer, Hermione thought she needed a way to relieve the pain, so she went and got some tattoos too. There was one that was on her back, an angel with one black wing who was crying bloody tears, creating a small pond of blood in front of her. On her left arm, she had a wilted black rose, and on her right arm, she had a large crucifix with silver chains wrapped all around it, a faint black glow surrounding the whole design. Stopping her train of thoughts, she took a quick shower and came out after completely drying herself. Once stepping out, she wore a black sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to her curves and ended right above her belly button, showing off her ring, and a pair of black low cut baggy jeans that were held up with a spiky black belt. After applying red mascara, black eyeliner, blood red eye shadow and a transparent steel blue lip gloss. Content with how she looked, she went back outside and grabbed a black wind jacket leaving the front casually unzipped. She pulled on a black wristband on either wrist, one that said 'West Coast Choppers' and the other with a design of a white skull on it. Then she took a black and silver choker and a silver chain with a medallion hanging on the end. Finally, she slipped on a ring with the devil on it and several others that were just large with the words 'Death' or 'Pain' or such on them. Finally grabbing a midnight blue pinky ring that had a crucifix on it, which matched her midnight metallic blue nails, she dragged her trunk out, only stopping briefly to pull on a pair of black combat boots.   
  
Hermione crept silently out, dragging her trunk behind her, and made her way to Platform 9 ¾. As she made her way to the Platform, she could hear all the whispers from behind her. There were bunches of students saying their goodbyes and meeting up with their old friends. She searched the station for her friends Harry and Ron but she couldn't really see them. Then, she saw two familiar head in the crowd and slinked her way to them. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder with one of her fingers as she watched Harry turn around.  
  
"Um, hi. I don't think I've seen you around here, can I help you?" he asked, honestly not knowing who it was. Harry was wearing a red t-shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans. Over the years he had grown up, his shoulders getting wider and he had a well defined sex pack. His hair was a little longer and always ruffled in a messy way. Harry's eyes were still as alluring, a beautiful shade of emerald green. The girl chuckled lightly and looked up at him. He tried to see if he could tell who she was through her eyes but she showed no emotions through her eyes. All he could make out was sadness, loss, pain. Everything else was blurred by her honey brown eyes. Wait...those eyes...I remember those eyes... Harry thought. Then the girl finally spoke out.  
  
"Harry, you really don't remember who I am?" she asked airily. Her voice was soft and light, although no emotion could be heard in her words. They were just dreamy. Harry took a minute to think, before he registered who the girl standing before him was.  
  
"MIONE?!" he yelled. At the nickname, Hermione growled. It reminded her too much of her parents, they used to call her that as well. Every time she heard it, the bloody scene would replay over and over again until she finally slumped down and gave up. Her eyes grew cold for a second, before remembering that Harry was here, so her eyes softened a bit.  
  
"No need to yell Harry," she replied. Watching the shock on Harry's face somewhat amused her. "Where's Ron?" she asked. Before Harry could reply, a red-haired young man who was only a bit shorter than Harry ran up to them. It was Ron. He too had defined a six pack and broad shoulders. His hair was a duller shade of red and it was dangling around his face. He patted Harry on the back and turned to look at what he thought was a new girl.  
  
"Hey mate, who's this?" he questioned. Harry then told Ron it was Hermione, which caused him the shriek like a girl. She winced a little a backed away slightly. Ron was clearly flabbergasted. Hermione shuffled her feet slightly, awaiting an answer from Ron, but he just kept on staring at her. Soon, she just gave up and poked Ron in the gut.  
  
"Yes Ron, it's me, Hermione. Are you going to say anything anytime soon? 'Cause the train's leaving soon," she stated a matter of factly. Still, he stood there gaping at her, until they realized that most of the students had already boarded the train.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go before the train leaves," said Harry. Hermione nodded and looked towards Ron. Sighing, she grabbed his arm and pulling him into the first free compartment they saw. Once settled inside, she waited patiently for them to start questioning her like hell about what happened to her in the summer. 


	2. Disbelief

**Chapter 2 – Disbelief**

Harry and Ron were busy stuffing their trunks into a place where they wouldn't get in the way. After they finally finished, both of the boys turned to look at Hermione, who was sitting peacefully on the other side, looking out the window. When they looked at her eyes, they were troublesome and icy. She turned her gaze to them, but said nothing. Harry sat down and looked at her while Ron shuffled uncomfortably for a while, before Harry pulled him down too.

"So Mione...what happened?" asked Harry. She sighed and looked at Ron who was eager to hear her answer. She thought to herself briefly. Should I tell them about my parents? Gods, would they even understand? Well, they are my friends so...what the hell. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, this summer..." she began, "my parents were killed by a clan of Goblins. They're called the Gorthians. Luckily they didn't kill me because dawn was already approaching. After that, the Ministry had to work on the case because they couldn't tell the Muggles about Goblins and such. They moved me into a Muggle hotel to stay for the time being. Around the city I started hanging out with some other Muggles at night and I guess they sort of changed me. The death of my parents really shocked me. I've been having nightmares ever since..." she trailed off. Throughout the whole explanation, she didn't even sound sad. It just sounded like she couldn't care less about the whole ordeal. Hermione continued to look at the window, until she turned her gaze back to the boys. Surprise and shock was clearly written on both their faces.

"Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry..." said Harry as he reached out and squeezed her hands. Hermione took her hands back as quick as possible. This took Harry by surprise and he just looked up and stared at her, his mouth slightly parted.

"Look Harry, I don't need pity. If I was pitied when my parents had died I wouldn't even be here," she spat. She didn't want pity. She was independent and alone. No one understood how she felt. They just pitied her. Never did they share the pain or the loneliness.

"We do not pity you Herms; we just want to share the pain with you. We just want you to know that we're here for you," said Ron, managing a weak smile. Hermione returned another smile. Before Harry could speak again Hermione cut him off.

"Look, guys, I'm over it. I really don't to talk about it anymore. I'm happy the way I am and nothing's going to change it," she smiled, before continuing, "By the way, I made Head Girl this year." Harry and Ron exchanged glances, as if not sure if they could believe what she had just said. There was a silent pause between them before Ron decided to speak up.

"That's great Hermione! Too bad I didn't make Head Boy..." he trailed off thoughtfully, but was brought back to reality from Harry's laughter. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his best friend.

"I think I'll be dead before I see YOU make Head Boy!" Harry joked. Ron frowned for a second, before laughing as well. After that, they didn't even notice Hermione and just started to talk about Quidditch, again. Hermione let out an inaudible sigh, as she continued to gaze out the window. Her train of thoughts were stopped when the compartment door was forced open rudely. In stepped Draco Malfoy. Over the years he had grown quite a bit and was no longer the pitiful stick boy who could do nothing but throw childish insults their way. His shoulders had broadened and he was now over 6 feet tall. He stopped gelling his hair so it fell lazily around his alluring eyes, making him look even more intimidating.

"Well isn't this sweet? A little reunion between Wonder Boy, Weasel and...what the fuck!" yelled Malfoy which caused both Harry and Ron to jump. Draco set his gaze towards Hermione, or, whoever it was. Slowly, she craned her neck around to stare at him. Although her eyes were a warm chocolate brown colour, they were cold as ice. She didn't say anything, she didn't frown, and she didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence! What's gotten into her? he thought, but quickly dismissed it. No matter, I'll still make fun of her for being the pathetic filth that she is.

"So Mudblood, it seems you've finally gotten enough sense to change your appearance," he paused for a second, but not long enough for Harry or Ron to snap back at him, "Congratulations, you are now allowed to bow before me and grovel at my feet." He smiled triumphantly; waiting to see her yell in fury, but all she did was blink and turned to continue looking out the window. Draco was appalled! Granger was usually the easiest to snap, but now it seemed like she couldn't even care less. Out of frustration, Draco lunged forward grabbed her neck, but not too hard since he didn't exactly want to kill anyone.

"Back off Malfoy," to others, it would sound like a calm soothing voice, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see the coldness in it. Draco growled and pulled her closer to him, looking her square in the eye.

"And why should I?" he sneered. There was suddenly a dangerous glint in her eyes, as he saw her right hand fingering something in her jacket, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Probably her wand, he thought to himself, so he too prepared to pull out his wand.

"I said BACK OFF!" she roared, pulling out a Musashi Miyamoto Daito (A/N: To all those people who know about Paul Chen's stuff, I know it's a sword...I KNOW I KNOW! If I said Hermione pulled out a 'Black Dragon Ninja Sword' wouldn't that sound gay? Lol...yes it would. SO DEAL WITH IT! IT'S MY STORY! . ) katana from its slick black sheath at the same time, then bringing the sharpened edge up to his throat as she stared icily into his own gray orbs. She could feel him stiffen, so she put her katana down, suddenly aware what she had done in public.

"I am sorry, please leave now," she said, her free hand gesturing to the compartment door. Draco scrambled out as fast as he could and slid the door close. Hermione pulled the katana back into its sheath and hid it behind her long black wind jacket. Settling back down again, she noticed the looks on her friends' faces. They were surprised at what she did to Malfoy, shocked at the katana she hid, and humoured all the while at how scared Malfoy was.

"I have to go, Head's meeting starts soon," she stated, and walked swiftly out the compartment door before her friends could protest. As she walked down the aisle, she was a little anxious to see who the Head Boy was. At first she had hoped that Harry was Head Boy, but quickly thought otherwise due to Harry's lack of intelligence and his ability to get into trouble all the time. Finally arriving at the front of the train, she slid open the door of the Head compartment. Inside, she found Professor McGonagall sitting on one side of the large compartment. Hermione was the first to get there, so she sat herself on one side of the pearl white couch, (A/N: Yes, they have a couch in a compartment. Extravagant eh?) waiting to see who Head Boy was. Suddenly, the compartment door opened again, and in walked the Head Boy.

**A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger, I know, but this was the only way I could stop myself from writing 80 pages =P! Anyways, YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW!!!! I'm changing it to R due to violence and explicit scenes in later chapters. Ohh and much love to my first review, Molly! Merci beaucoup mon ami! =D**


End file.
